Sing a long!
by Chuquita
Summary: Piccolo re-re-re-attempts to take over the world. After discovering the power music has over the populace he decides to use an ancient Namekian chant to hypnotize Earth and bend them to his will. But what happens when he finds out the only way to order hi


8:30 PM 9/29/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DBZ Movie 4  
Kaiou-sama: Human whistling causes Namek-seijin ears to ring in pain!  
Kaiou-sama: When that hits their nervous sytem, they can't stand it!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to the Corner's third Piccy fic!  
Goku: (cheers) HOO-RAY!  
Vegeta: (lamely) Boo.  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes at Veggie) Oh cut that out! I just let you win in the last story; you got your limelight; now  
it's someone else's turn.  
Vegeta: I still rule over Kakarrotto, right.  
Chuquita: (sighs) Yes Veggie.  
Vegeta: WOO-HOO! (grins at Son) Here that, "peasant"?  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Whatever makes you happy, little Veggie.  
Piccolo: I wouldn't take Son from you if you PAID me.  
Goku: (happily) PICCY'S HERE! (grins at Piccolo) How'a bout a hug for our special guest?  
Piccolo: Uhh..... (quickly) I-can't-right-now-but-I'm-sure-Vegeta-would-love-to-fill-in-for-me,-right-ouji? [grabs Veggie and  
shoves him infront of Son]  
Goku: VEGGIE! [hugs Veggie tightly] (content) I love my little Veggie.  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-heh....  
Piccolo: (wheelies his wheely chair away from Goku and Vegeta) Wow, that was easier than I thought.  
Chuquita: (to Pic) Well Piccolo it's good to have you here in the Corner again.  
Piccolo: Yeah, what is this, my third or fourth time here?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) I think fourth, but I dunno, I don't really keep count of this sort of thing.  
Piccolo: (flatly) Nice to know I'm loved.  
Chuquita: SO! Where's Dende and Mr. Popo?  
Piccolo: ... (looks around nervously) Umm, they couldn't make it.  
Chuquita: (slightly disappointed) Really?  
Piccolo: Yeah, uh, they had, umm, stuff to do.  
Goku: (grins) [still hugging Veggie but now swaying him left to right] Piccy locked Dende and Mr. Popo in the broom closet,  
but I'm not supposed to tell you that!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to Piccolo) You WHAT?!  
Piccolo: Dende's a goody-two-shoes and Mr. Popo's annoying. Besides, it's my story, not theirs.  
Chuquita: Dende and Mr. Popo ARE in the story, Piccolo.  
Piccolo: ...  
Goku: (curious) Something tells me there's some secret underlying reason you locked them in there, Piccy.  
Piccolo: (nervous laugh) Reason? There's no "reason".  
[Chu & Son eye him up suspicously]  
Piccolo: (pauses) By the way, your "little buddy" over there's starting to drool.  
Goku: [looks down at the still-dazed and glowing-red Veggie] (heart-felt aww) Aww...little Veggie...lemme wipe that up for  
you little buddy. [grabs a blue handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes off the trail of drool hanging out the side of  
Veggie's mouth] There we go, Veggie's all better! [gives an extra squeeze]  
Vegeta: (glows brighter [if at all possible] ) Hehhhhhhhhhhh.... (faints)  
Piccolo: (to Son) Does he really enjoy it THAT MUCH?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Apparently.  
Goku: (cheerful) Veggie loves being loved. (looks downward) Right, Veggie?  
Vegeta: (dazily mumbles something incoherently)  
Goku: (blinks) Veggie?  
Vegeta: (dazed) Wa nah lokishima Kah-kee...  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Great, now he's speaking saiyajinish on us....or is it saiyajinese...  
Piccolo: (shakes his head) Vegeta must be the first person EVER who actually ENJOYS the title "little buddy".  
Goku: (pouts) Piccy didn't like being my little buddy back before I met Veggie?  
Piccolo: (blunt) NO.  
Goku: (sad) Ohh... (perks up) You know Chu-sama, I bet if Veggie was all bright-red and drooling ALL THE TIME he'd make a  
pretty good pet.  
Piccolo: (cringes) THERE'S a mental image we can deal without.  
Goku: (grins) YEAH! And Veggie'd have his own little collar and I'd buy him cute little pet clothes and get him his own  
supper-dish and--  
Chuquita: (sweatdropping) You know what, let's just move on to today's fic (or should I say mini-fic) currently called  
"Sing-a-long".  
Goku: (excited) I love sing-a-longs!  
Chuquita: Unfortunately while there is singing there is no "a-longs" in this story.  
Goku: (disappointed) Aw...  
Chuquita: It's the third in a series of mini-fics (or in other words, fics with only one chapter to them) that take place  
after Buu has been defeated in which Piccolo attempts to do what he was trying to do before Veggie, his minions, and all the  
other bad guys who appear in the show attacked planet Earth; and that happens to be taking over the planet itself. Not to  
mention dragging Dende and Mr. Popo along for the ride.  
Piccolo: (looking at a list) Hai, it's 1 of the 2 tasks I have yet to accomplish.  
Goku: What was the first one?  
Piccolo: Destroying you.  
Goku: (narrows his eyes) (insulted) HEY--(pauses) Hey, you DID kill me way-back-when didn't you Piccolo? (cheesy grin) I  
forgot all about that!  
Piccolo: (shocked) HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS _THAT_!!!  
Goku: ...I dunno. (shrugs)  
Piccolo: ... [slaps himself on the forehead] You see this is why I'm glad I'm not the little buddy anymore. IT'S A STRESSFUL  
MIND-BENDING JOB!!  
Vegeta: (laughs woozily) Heh-heh-heh, I luv you Kakay...  
Goku: AWW! Veggie says he loves me!  
Vegeta: ... [eyes pop out his head] (realizes where he is) ...AHH! [scrambles out of the hug] HOW LONG WAS I THERE!??  
Piccolo: Long enough to knock out several hundred brain-cells, "Veggie".  
Vegeta: (blinks at Piccolo) HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE???  
Piccolo: (cocks an eyebrow) Wow, that being-hugged-by-"Kakay" thing really DOES blow your mind, doesn't it Vegeta?  
Vegeta: ...huh?  
Chuquita: (happily) Time to start the fic!  
Vegeta: HEY! WAIT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON YE--  
  
  
Summary: Piccolo re-re-re-attempts to take over the world. After discovering the power music has over the populace he decides  
to use an ancient namekian chant to hypnotize the people of Earth and bend them to his will. But what happens when Piccolo  
finds out the only way to order his new minnions is through SONG? Will he put up with ruling the planet by singing his every  
command to them or will he lose his mind first? Find out!  
  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) The Namek's going to SING?!  
Goku: (happy) I wanna sing with my little Veggie! LALALALALALALALALA!  
Piccolo: (plugging his ears) Ugh.  
Vegeta: (claps for Son) That was VERY NICE, Kakay.  
Goku: YAY! Veggie loves my singing so I shall sing more! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!  
Piccolo: (glares at Veggie) I hate you.  
Vegeta: (grins) I know.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ahh, " Piccolo sighed contently as he walked outside of Kami's house with a lawnchair under his arm. He looked  
around and smiled; not a person in sight. The tall namekian opened up the lawnchair, layed down on his back, and closed his  
eyes.  
" LALALA LA LA LA LA LALALALA LALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " a loud booming voice sang just as a gigantic  
blast of wind rammed straight into Piccolo; overturning him along with the lawnchair. The namek fell to the ground, then  
yelped as the lawnchair came downward and smashed into his back. Piccolo twitched in pain, then angrily opened his eyes only  
to see Mr. Popo doing some kind of bizarre movement to the sound of a large boom-box back-packed to his back.  
" ... " Piccolo sweatdropped in shock and surprise, " Popo, what are you DOING? " he said, sitting up.  
" MR. POPO IS DANCING IN THE STREET! " Mr. Popo happily shouted above the loud music from his radio. He was walking  
backward and moving his arms up and down, then began to perform some disco movies. Piccolo stood up, then walked over to  
where Mr. Popo was 'dancing' and clicked the off button on his radio. The short genie instantly stopped in mid-step. Mr. Popo  
glared up at Piccolo, who was likewise returning the expression, " What is the matter with Piccolo! Can Mr. Popo not get  
'jiggy' with it? Is Mr. Popo BANNED from having such joy that comes with the wonderful sound of music! HUH! "  
" You don't get out much, do you Popo? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow.  
" Well maybe if Piccolo were to take care of Mr. Popo's garden every once in a while MAYBE Mr. Popo would be able to  
dance in the night clubs instead of ON KAMI'S TOWER WITH A RADIO STRAPPED TO MR. POPO'S BACK!!! " Popo exclaimed, " Oh would  
Mr. Popo love to dance with the large groups of people. Swaying mindlessly to the music. Moving wherever the beat takes Mr.  
Popo. The singers shouting out words and Mr. Popo performs the actions in brainless joy. " he sighed, " But that is only a  
dream for Mr. Popo-- " Popo instantly stopped and froze to see an evil grin now on Piccolo's face, " OH NO...Mr. Popo  
recognizes that expression on Piccolo's face. It is the expression of Piccolo's brain creating an evil plot *GASP*! Mr. Popo  
has said something to INSTIGATE Piccolo's MADNESS--MMPHMPH!! " Piccolo slapped his hand over Mr. Popo's mouth.  
" Popo, tell me, is Dende around? " Piccolo said shortly, removing his hand.  
" Dende is not around Piccolo, he is more a-flat. HAHA. Get it? A-flat. A-round. They are shapes you see. Mr. Popo  
has made a joke and--MMPH! " Piccolo slapped his hand back over the genie's mouth.  
" Hmm. " Piccolo suspicously looked left, then right, " Mr. Popo, is the kareoke machine Goku bought us for Christmas  
still in the closet? "  
" Mr. Popo assumes so, being that Mr. Popo was only able to use it 2 times until PICCOLO WENT CRAZY AND ALMOST HUNG  
MR. POPO WITH THE MICROPHONE CORD!!! " Popo snapped at him.  
Piccolo put his hands in his pockets, " Yeah and I would've too if Dende hadn't stopped me... " he mumbled to  
himself.  
" WHAT? Piccolo does not enjoy Mr. Popo's singing?! " Mr. Popo exclaimed.  
" NOBODY wants to hear you sing three rounds of "Hound Dog", Popo. NOBODY. " Piccolo said, dead-serious, " Now  
where's the kareoke machine again? "  
" Fourth closet in on the right. " Mr. Popo replied, then started to quietly whistle to himself, " You ain't nothin  
but a hound dog, you ain't-- "  
" **GA-ZAP**!! "  
Mr. Popo froze to find a small smoldering dent of a hole between his feet. He looked up in Piccolo's direction,  
" WELL THAT WAS MATURE!! "  
" No, that was Majunior. " Piccolo blew some smoke off the finger he had used to send the ki blast, " Later Popo. "  
he said calmly.  
" ...FINE! BE THAT WAY! PICCOLO JUST WAIT TILL MR. POPO SELLS HIS FIRST PLATINUM ALBUM AND IS NUMBER 1 ON THE  
BILLBOARD CHARTS! _THEN_ PICCOLO SEES WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT MR. POPO'S MUSICAL _TALENTS_!!! "  
  
  
  
  
" Now let's see, this thing should plug into there and--OH THAT'S NOT RIGHT! " Piccolo threw the wires to the floor,  
" I can't believe this! Son GOKU was able to put this thing together! If HE can do it, ANYBODY CAN! "  
" Piccolo what are you doing? "  
" ACK! " Piccolo froze. Dende poked his head in the older namek's room to find he was huddled over a large box-like  
machine.  
" Uhh, do you need help? " Dende cocked an eyebrow.  
" Help? Nope! No help here you can go away now, hahahahahahaha! " Piccolo laughed nervously as he got up and began  
to push Dende out the door.  
" You're plotting again, aren't you Piccolo. " Dende said flatly.  
" ...yes. " the older namek replied bluntly, " Now-get-out-of-my-room! " he kicked Dende out, then slammed the door  
shut. Dende groaned and conked his head against the locked door as Mr. Popo came whizzing by on roller skates while his radio  
blasted "The Twist". The genie laughed as he did 'the twist' and skated around the castle at the same time. The small  
guardian took one look at him and sweatdropped.  
" IT IS FINISHED! " Piccolo slammed the door to his room wide open, crunching Dende between the door and the wall.  
In his hands Piccolo held a CD above his head.  
" OHH! More music for Mr. Popo? " Mr. Popo skated over to Piccolo.  
" ACTUALLY, _I_ recorded THIS little piece of music history. " Piccolo boasted. Mr. Popo promptly spun around and  
skated down the hall.  
" Nevermind. "  
Piccolo sweatdropped, " HEY! " he yelled angrily, " I HAPPEN TO BE A GENIUS SINGER AND IF YOU TWO MORONS PLAY YOUR  
CARDS RIGHT THIS LITTLE SONG IS GOING TO AID IN _MY_ PLANETARY CONQUEST!! "  
" Planetary CONQUEST? "  
Piccolo froze to see a slightly bruised and battered Dende frustratingly tapping his foot infront of him.  
" Oh...crap. You're still here? "  
" OF COURSE I'M STILL HERE YOU JUST KICKED ME OUT OF YOUR ROOM 5 SECONDS AGO!! " Dende angrily waved his arms in the  
air, " Now what's this about "planetary conquest"? " he folded his arms.  
" Dende, do you remember Nail ever teaching you the ancient Namekian hypnosissize chant? " Piccolo asked.  
" Well, yes, I think once-- "  
" --well let's just say he's passed that knowledge onto me. " Piccolo smirked. Dende slapped himself on the forehead.  
" Oh no... "  
" Oh yes. " Piccolo snickered, " It seems my fusing with Kami and Nail did more than just increase my power. While  
Kami didn't exactly give me any USEFUL knowledge--unless you count that thing with the prunes--Nail provided me with a large  
amount of information about my Namekian culture. Why I think I know more about MY planet and people than Vegeta knows about  
the saiyajins. "  
" Why do I not like where this is going. " Dende cringed inwardly.  
" The hypnosissize chant is used to, by song, impose the will of a powerful Namek, such as myself, upon, oh, say, the  
people of Earth. " Piccolo grinned, " Of course in order for the spell to become permanent the chant must be played over and  
over again. And THAT'S where the CD's come in. " he held his CD in Dende's face, " My plan is mass-market these to the people  
of Earth through giving them away as a free gift at one of their local music stores. They'll play it, they'll play it for  
their friends, it'll eventually get played on the radio, over the computer, on TV, EVERYWHERE! Soon I will have the entire  
PLANET under the spell. And then I shall take my place as rightful ruler of PLANET EARTH! "  
" Huh. You know, that isn't a half-bad evil scheme for you Piccolo. " Dende said, impressed, " But I CAN'T allow you  
to so. It's WRONG. "  
" If you help me the first order I'll give my new minions is to create the most wonderful-tasting water money can  
buy. " Piccolo smirked.  
" Well... " Dende trailed off.  
" AND Mr. Popo gets to rule over ALL the night clubs... "  
" DONE! " Mr. Popo shouted, violently holding one arm in the air.  
Dende sweatdropped, " And just HOW are we going to get a music store to let us walk right into their shop and start  
handing out free CD's to every person who comes in? "  
  
  
  
" There we go, nice and tight. " Piccolo snickered as he finished tying the gag on the music store worker who had  
come in early to open the store. Piccolo had tackled, tied him to a chair, and shoved him in the bathroom, " See you after  
closing, pal. " he grinned, jingling the keys to the store in his hand. The namek kicked the door shut, then locked it.  
" Why did I even bother to ask. " Dende said dryly.  
" Well that takes care of that. " Piccolo dusted himself off, " POPO! Do you have the CDS! "  
" All 60,000,000 of them Piccolo-sama. " Mr. Popo said, dragging a little red wagon full of copied CD's labeled  
"The Party Song!".  
" Suck-up. " Dende grumbled.  
" Mr. Popo is not a suck-up, Mr. Popo desires to own the fancy dance houses so Piccolo might grant the position to  
Mr. Popo, unlike Dende who will end up as Mr. Popo's janitor if Dende does not fix his sassy attitude. " Mr. Popo said,  
stationing the wagon full of CD's infront of the life-size cardboard-cutout of Piccolo.  
" I'm the GUARDIAN OF EARTH, Mr. Popo. There's no way Piccolo is going to make me a-- "  
" --JANITOR! Good thinking Popo! " Piccolo shoved a mop into Dende's hands and placed a janitor's hat on his head,  
" Now get scrubbing, Dende! These floors aren't going to clean themselves! Well, at least they won't until I have my soon-to-  
-be Earth minions creating something that'll allow floors to clean themselves...but that's besidest he point! "  
Dende grumbled and wandered off to the other side of the store.  
" Popo, I want you to stand outside the music store and get the mall-goers to want to enter the store! " Piccolo  
shoved a sandwich board with the words "FREE CDS" in big red letters over Mr. Popo's head, " There, PERFECT! By the time  
this week is over this mall will be changing it's name from King of Prussia Mall to King Piccolo's Mall #1. "  
" Number 1? " Mr. Popo asked, confused.  
" Well, yeah. I'm going to be renaming a lot of stuff after myself once I rule the planet. I figure it'll be easier  
to tell buildings apart if I number them. " Piccolo explained, then shooed Mr. Popo out of the store and into the mallway,  
" Now remember, smile--and point to the sign on your sandwich board! " Piccolo said, then zipped back into the store.  
Mr. Popo sweatdropped, " This is so degrading... "  
  
  
  
" Thank you come again. " Piccolo smirked as he rang up another customer, making sure not to forget to add their  
free CD, which had a grinning chibi Piccolo standing ontop of the Earth wearing a crown on the cover, " Heh-heh, I love this  
job. "  
" HA! " Dende laughed mockingly as he walked by, mopping the floor, " Guardian of the Earth, "mopping floors". How  
embarassing.. " he grumbled.  
" Hello, next customer? "  
" Piccolo? "  
The tall namek looked over the counter and waved, " Oh! Hi Miss Sheba, purchasing a CD player today? " he grinned at  
the product.  
" Yes. " she looked at him curiously, placing the item on the counter. Piccolo scanned it, " And here's your change.  
You know would go good with this new CD player? A new CD! A new FREE CD. " he held up another copy of the disks he had gotten  
from Mr. Popo's wagon.  
Dende walked by him again, " You sound like a commercial. " he narrowed his eyes at Piccolo.  
" You sing? " Miss Sheba said, looking at the CD.  
" I do now. " Piccolo handed it to her, " Go on, take it, it's free. Every customer who enters the store gets one. "  
" That seems kind of suspicous to me. " she said, placing the disk in the bag with the CD player.  
" Nah! I'm just doing my duty to the people of Earth, keeping them entertained and all. "  
" Alright. " she shrugged, then left the store, " Bye Piccolo. "  
" Goodbye. " Piccolo smirked, " Another satisfied customer.  
" Thank you for shopping at Piccolo's Music Supply. Come again! " Mr. Popo chirped happily as several customers left.  
Mr. Popo heaved a sigh, " Mr. Popo is feeling the fatigue of smiling all day long. Mr. Popo wonders how Son-kun manages to  
do that... " he paused suddenly as a familiar short figure walked past him wearing a brown trench-coat that was about 3 sizes  
too big for him, a large brown fedora, and a pair of dark sunglass. Mr. Popo blinked for a moment, then noticed the widow's  
peak and the fuzzy light brown tail sticking out from the figure's trench-coat, " Oh! Hello Vegeta-san. Mr. Popo hears it is  
very nice weather outside. Mr. Popo would be outside enjoying the sunshine too IF NOT FOR PICCOLO'S CRAZY SCHEMES!!! " he  
shouted in the direction of the cash register. Piccolo rolled his eyes, then did a double take at the small figure.  
" Oh no. " he muttered in disbelief, " Dende, tell me that's not who I think it is. "  
" If you're not thinking it's who I'm thinking then I think I'd have to say that's not who you think it is. " Dende  
said, also a pale green.  
" ... " Piccolo sweatdropped, " Thanks Dende, I think you've just given me a brain-cramp. " he grumbled, rubbing the  
side of his head, " Ugh. What's shorty doing here anyway! "  
" Just because the Z senshi fight evil doesn't mean they don't shop like normal people, Piccolo. " Dende retorted.  
" ...oh-kay, think about what you just said, and then think about who you're speaking of. " Piccolo pointed to the  
saiyajin prince, who at the moment was walking up and down the different music eisles still wearing his spy get-up.  
" Oh yeah. " Dende said dryly.  
Piccolo groaned, " Dende, watch the cash register while I go find out what "his highness" is doing here. " he said,  
getting up and walking off towards the short figure.  
Dende stood there for a moment, then hooted, " WHOO-HOO! " he tossed his janitor's hat and mop off, then grinned and  
got behind the cash register, " Hello! May I take your money? "  
" *A-hem*. " Piccolo made an attention getting cough from behind the 'spy', who turned around only to have his jaw  
hang open. He lifted his sunglass up off his face.  
" Namek? " Vegeta blinked, surprised, " What are YOU doing here? "  
" I was about to ask you the same thing. " Piccolo said, annoyed.  
" Oh, well you see, Bulma is having Kakarrotto over for dinner tonight and-- "  
" --JUST Goku? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow.  
" No, unfortunately Kakarrotto's ugly step-mate and kaka-spawn will be attending as well...but I don't really count  
them since they're not important...kind of like you. " Vegeta smirked, then went back to looking through the CDs. Piccolo  
took the ouji's fedora off his head, " AHH! HEY-GIVE-THAT-BACK!! " the small saiyajin shrieked, yanking the hat and putting  
it back on his head.  
" You're not supposed to be here are you. " Piccolo said flatly.  
" Well, no, not really. Bulma's under this ridiculous suspicion that I'm plotting to, umm, do something to Kakay  
tonight at the dinner. " an evil grin covered Vegeta's face, " Oh and what a SOMETHING it will be. " he snickered, talking to  
himself. A small red blush line over his nose, " BOY will Kakay be surprised... "  
" Listen, can I help you buy something so you can get your annoying little self out of my store and I can go back to  
plotting to take over the planet. " Piccolo said, frustrated.  
" AH-HA! " Vegeta pointed at him, " So you TOO are plotting something "evil". "  
" ... " Piccolo thought back to what he had just said, " AWW BEEFSTEAK! " he cussed.  
" "Beefsteak"? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" I can't curse in here, it's a family store. " Piccolo whispered.  
" Yeah, but "BEEFSTEAK"? "  
" Oh shuddup! " Piccolo snapped, " It was the first thing that came to my mind. " he folded his arms, " Now what are  
you looking for? "  
" You wouldn't happen to have any saiyajin music CDs/cassettes, would you? " Vegeta asked him.  
Piccolo sweatdropped, " Vegeta, even if this store DID import stuff from your home-planet it would be impossible  
because IT BLEW UP OVER 30 YEARS AGO!!! " he screamed.  
" You seem a little tense. " Vegeta pointed out, smirking.  
" I have been ever since YOU walked in here. " Piccolo groaned, " All you do is annoy people! "  
" Kakay likes me when I'm annoying. He says it makes me cute to him. " the ouji boasted.  
" You're not "cute" you're a PAIN! " Piccolo hissed, " Now get out of my store before-- "  
" --your customers find out you're selling hypnotizing CDs in order to overthrow their planet? " Vegeta grinned,  
finishing the sentence.  
" ...yah. " Piccolo sweatdropped, " Who told you that? "  
" Mr. Popo. " Vegeta pointed to the chubby genie, who was now trying to get people to enter the store by doing a  
belly dance, " He's very dedicated to his work. "  
" Yeah, well, I'm paying him in night clubs. Popo has this overwhelming desire to dance in a large group of people. "  
Piccolo sighed.  
" He's not very good at it. "  
" Yup. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Now get out of my store before you wreck everything. "  
" Hmm. " Vegeta ignored him, " You wouldn't happen to sell any "soothing" music in this store, would you Namek? "  
" How should I know, I just ransacked the workers here this morning. " Piccolo shrugged, " ....why? "  
" I happen to have a little song in my native tongue that I'd like to sing for my peasant, if you know what I mean. "  
the ouji snickered.  
" I do, and I want to pretend I don't. " Piccolo cringed, " I think the non-singer, "soothing" music is somewhere  
near the left wall. Take what you want and leave. "  
" You mean I don't have to pay for it? " Vegeta grinned.  
" If it'll get you out of my store any faster, yes. "  
" WOOHOO! " Vegeta cheered, running off to the other end of the store, " KAKARROTTO HERE I COME! " he said happily,  
then yelped as he tripped over his own trench coat. Piccolo burst into laughter as the little ouji tried to stand up, blew  
a raspberry at Piccolo, then dashed over to the left wall while holding the sides of his coat up to prevent himself from  
tripping again.  
Piccolo walked back to where Dende was standing.  
" So? " Dende said while flipping through a large wad of money, " What did he want? "  
" I don't think there's any "nice" way of saying it without getting a creepy traumatic image implanted in your  
mind. " Piccolo muttered.  
Dende stuck his tongue out, sickened, " Eew. "  
" Exactly. " Piccolo added, " And I don't even know WHAT he's trying to do. " he looked down at Dende, who was busy  
watching Vegeta stick dozens of CDs in the many many pockets of his trenchcoat, " All I know is it has something to do with  
Goku and a dinner party at Capsule Corp. "  
" Then what are the CDs for? " Dende asked.  
" He plans on singing some saiyajinese song to Goku. He's looking for some "soothing" backround music to sing it to."  
Piccolo rolled his eyes.  
" Vegeta knows how to SING? " Dende gawked.  
" Heaven help us if he does. "  
" MR. POPO HAS DONE IT! MR. POPO HAS DONE IT!! " Mr. Popo laughed excitedly as he ran into the store, waving a piece  
of paper in his hand and still wearing his sandwich board.  
" Done WHAT? " Piccolo asked curiously.  
" That man over there says he likes Mr. Popo's snazzy dance moves and says Piccolo can play his snazzy new song on  
his radio station! " Mr. Popo grinned.  
" ... " Piccolo returned the grin, " Popo if I didn't have my self-control I'd hug you! " he grabbed the wagon cart,  
" COME DENDE! COME POPO! WE'RE OFF TO THE BIG TIME! " he shouted, dashing out of the store.  
" MR. POPO IS SO HAPPY! " the genie cheered, racing after him.  
" PICCOLO! WHAT ABOUT THE CUSTOMERS! " Dende exclaimed.  
" FORGET THE CUSTOMERS WE HAVE BIGGER FISH TO FRY!! "  
" ... " Dende sighed as he watched his two companions run out of sight, " Sometimes I think I should've stuck with  
Hercule and his stupid dog. " he said as he slowly waddled after them, " "Hey Dende, how would you like to be the next Kami  
of Earth", "Sure Goku-san, that sounds like a GREAT idea. I'll get to see all my old friends and maybe even that namek Nail  
is fused with, I'm sure he's a nice guy!"....what the heck was I thinking!! "  
  
  
  
" Wow, so THIS is a radio station, eh? " Piccolo said, slightly impressed as he rubbed his hands together.  
" Mr. Popo is most amazed at the flashing lights and swirling buttons. " the genie looked the machinery up and down,  
" MOST amazed indeed. "  
" And this nob tells you when you're on the air. " the man had finished explaining, " If there's anything you need,  
feel free to let me know. "  
" Uh, yeah, tell me, is there a way to over-broadcast a piece of music so it fills every station worldwide? " Piccolo  
asked casually.  
" Well, yes, there is, but I'm afraid that's quite illegal-- "  
" --how would you go about doing it? I mean, if it WASN'T "illegal". "  
The man folded his arms, " I guess you'd go up to the north tower several floors above us, they can overbroadcast  
entire cities but that's only in the case of a dire emergancy. "  
" Dire...emergancy.. " Piccolo muttered as he bent over and scribbled the words onto a little notepad, " Perfect. "  
he turned to face the man and began pushing him out the door, " Thanks-a-lot-pal-that-really-helped-but-you-have-to-go-now-  
-bye! " he said, then closed the door in his face. Piccolo waited five seconds, then peeked out the door, " Hey Popo, think  
he's gone? "  
" Piccolo, even if you succeed in broadcasting this stupid song all over the airwaves again-and-again won't it  
hypnotize US as well? " Dende asked dryly.  
" Hmm? No. " Piccolo responded, " The ancient Namekian hypnosissize chant was created to help ward off any intruders  
from attacking Namek. The code inside it doesn't effect nameks themselves. And Popo will be alright being that he has, uh,  
magical powers. "  
Dende glanced over at Popo, who was now wearing earmuffs. Mr. Popo grinned and gave the young namek a thumbs-up.  
Dende sweatdroppped.  
" Now listen up you two. Dende I want you to watch this room while Popo and I head up to this north tower to  
broadcast the song from there. If anyone come in tell them I'm in the bathroom and will be out shortly. " Piccolo said,  
grabbing a copy of the CD and leaving the room with Mr. Popo.  
" But-- "  
" Great-thanks-bye! " Piccolo quickly shut the door. Two pairs of feet running up the stairs outside quickly  
followed.  
" --Nameks don't GO to the bathroom. "  
  
  
  
" Alright Popo? Ready? " Piccolo whispered as they stood outside the door to the worldwide broadcast room.  
" Mr. Popo is ready to go. " Popo nodded.  
" Good. 1, 2, THREE! " Piccolo burst through the door, " QUICK! HURRY EVERYONE! THERE'S A-- " he quickly pulled out  
his little notepad from before and read off it, " --DIRE EMERGANCY!! "  
" Where? " a woman shouted, worried.  
" OUT THERE--OUTSIDE THIS VERY ROOM! HURRY HURRY HURRY! EVERYBODY OUT! " Piccolo exclaimed as the frantic people ran  
screaming out of the room.  
Piccolo stared into the now-empty room in amazement, " Wow. Not even Vegeta's "evil plots" have gotten THIS far. I'm  
a GENIUS! " Piccolo laughed, " HAHAHA! IT'S MY LUCKY DAY! " he sat at the control panel and slammed the CD in the CD player,  
" Ready Popo? "  
" Mr. Popo is not quite sure if Mr. Popo is doing the right thing. " the chubby genie said uneasily.  
" Aww shuddup and sit down. I promised you can have those night clubs of yours, didn't I? "  
" Well... "  
" Mr. Popo if you want back out now that's just fine with me. " Piccolo shrugged, " After all, I can always give the  
night clubs to Dende instead. _I_ have no use for them. " he said cooley.  
" AHH! NO! NO NO NO! " Popo shrieked, " MR. POPO BESEECHES PICCOLO! DENDE DOES NOT SHARE MR. POPO'S LOVE OF THE  
DANCE! DENDE WILL SURELY RUIN MR. POPO'S DREAM!!! "  
" Good. Then get your chubby behind up here and help me figure out how to transmit this thing. " Piccolo pointed to a  
nearby chair.  
Mr. Popo sighed and sat down, " Sometimes Mr. Popo wonders how Mr. Popo gets Mr. Popo into these things. " the genie  
groaned.  
" So? You know how to work the machine? " Piccolo asked curiously.  
" ... "  
" You do, but you don't want to tell me how to, don't you Popo? " the tall namek said flatly.  
" ...yes. " Mr. Popo squeaked out.  
" Tell you what. If you show me how to turn the machine on, I'll let you rule over ALL of the country of Popolovia. "  
Piccolo said.  
" That is not a real country. " Mr. Popo narrowed his eyes.  
" Of course it is? Haven't you ever seen a map of the Earth before? It's right near, uhh, Brazil. "  
" ...really? " Mr. Popo said, believing him.  
" Yeah, umm, near Brazil. It's HUGE, you can't miss it. "  
" Oh....well in that case, you press the large red button. "  
" ALRIGHT! " Piccolo said, doing so. Mr. Popo cringed as the sound of the tall namek's voice singing the hypnosissize  
chant boomed throughout the planet, " Here that Popo? That's the sound of VICTORY. "  
" Mr. Popo is thinking Mr. Popo liked the sound of infinite failure better. " the genie mumbled, plugging his ears.  
" WHAT WAS THAT? " Piccolo shouted over the music.  
" NEVERMIND!! "  
  
  
  
24 Hours Later...  
" ...thanks for listening to 102.9 W.P.I.C.C, this is your DJ and new ruler of Planet Earth--King Piccolo--signing  
off. " Piccolo pressed the large red button in once more, taking them off the air, " I'd say 24 hours was more then enough  
time for the effects of the hypnosissize chant to soak into the empty heads of all the Earthlings around the globe, don't you  
think, Popo? " he turned to Mr. Popo, then fell over when he realized the chubby genie was asleep and snoring loudly, a small  
trail of drool hanging out the side of his mouth. Piccolo instantly got back up.  
" HEY! I'M ABOUT TO GET OUT THERE SO I CAN BEGIN MY STATUS AS RULER OF EARTH AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING HERE NAPPING!!!"  
" Who-wha... " Mr. Popo lazily opened his eyes, then rubbed them, " OH! Mr. Popo's head is aching like Mr. Popo has  
just been hit by a large automobile or Son Chi-Chi's frying pan. Either way it is most displeasurable. "  
" POPO! POPO!! " Piccolo angrily screamed at the top of his lungs.  
" MR. POPO IS SORRY PICCOLO, BUT MR. POPO CANNOT HEAR A WORD COMING OUT OF PICCOLO'S MOUTH! " he shouted back, then  
gasped, " OH NO! What if Mr. Popo has become tone-deaf! MR. POPO'S LIFE WILL BE RUINED!! No longer shall Mr. Popo be able to  
relax to the exciting sounds of Mr. Popo's radio. Mr. Popo's television programs will become meaningless! And worst of all--  
Mr. Popo will have to start READING THE CAPTIONS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!!! "  
Piccolo promptly yanked the earmuffs Mr. Popo had placed on his head the previous day off, " *A-hem*. " he glared at  
Mr. Popo, who looked over at the earmuffs and grinned sheepishly.  
" Heh-heh-heh, it seems Mr. Popo has overlooked the obvious. " he laughed nervously.  
" Moron. " Piccolo rolled his eyes, then got up, removed his hat/helmet, and replaced it with a large crown, " Come  
Popo, we're off to find Dende and them meet with my subjects. " he said determinedly as he walked off.  
" HOORAY! Finally Mr. Popo can leave this Kami forsaken room and return to--- "  
  
  
" ---this OTHER Kami forsaken room. " Mr. Popo grumbled as he stood in the doorway of the first control room. Piccolo  
was standing next to Dende, who had fallen asleep during his watch and was currently dribbling all over the control panel.  
Piccolo looked at his watch, then bent down to Dende.  
" WAKE UP YOU!! "  
" AHH!! " Dende shrieked as his eyes popped open, " Oh my poor ears!! " he moaned, then glared at Piccolo, " Hey what  
was THAT for? "  
" THAT was for not being on the alert. Anybody could've come in here and messed with the equipment while you were  
busy napping. Anyway, we have work to do. " Piccolo explained.  
" Work? " Dende blinked, sitting up, " ...OH! That hypno-thingy! Di--did it really work? "  
Piccolo folded his arms, " We're about to find out. "  
  
  
  
" Whoa... " Piccolo murmured in awe.  
" I think it's safe to say that it worked. " Dende said, also in shock. The trio was standing on a large platform  
just outside Capsule Corp. Below them stood every single member of West City; all in a hypnotic daze.  
" WOW! MR. POPO NEVER DREAMED PICCOLO'S EVIL SCHEME WOULD WORK THIS WELL WHY THIS IS AMAZING IT IS STUPENDOUS IT IS  
JUST, JUST-- "  
Piccolo slapped his hand over Mr. Popo's mouth, " UnbeLIEVEable! "  
" Does Mr. Popo get his night clubs NOW? " Popo asked, grinning.  
" Yes Popo, yes you do. " Piccolo said, still staring off into the mind-numbed crowd before them.  
" WOOHOO! " Mr. Popo cheered, then did a little jig off to the side.  
" Well Piccolo I have to admit, you ARE a professional at this. " Dende observed.  
" Of course I am-- " Piccolo boasted.  
" --BUT. "  
" But. " the taller namek repeated dryly.  
" But usually there's always some small, overlooked flaw in your plans. Remember the first time we helped you and  
everyone ended up as a bunch of zombies! Or the second time when they were all turned into idiots--well, with the exception  
of Goku and Vegeta. " Dende rattled off, then facefaulted when he realized Piccolo was no longer listening and already pacing  
through the crowds, " HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! "  
" Hmm...ah-HA! I found them! " Piccolo grinned victoriously.  
" Found WHO! " Dende asked, annoyed.  
Piccolo pointed to the infamous saiyajin duo, who were standing in the crowds of people with the same hypnotized look  
on their faces, " HAHA! I actually got them this time! Not even saiyajins can resist a hypnotic musical score! "  
" Wow, they really ARE hypnotized. " Dende gawked as he tapped Goku on the shoulder, then did the same to Vegeta.  
" Heh-heh! Now I won't ever have to listen to Vegeta's loud mouth or Goku's annoying squealy voice EVER AGAIN! "  
Piccolo laughed, then yelped as something poked him in the eye, " OWW! " he looked down to see Vegeta's tail wiggling  
mockingly at him. Goku's tail's hair was standing up on its end and looking very aggravated.  
" How--how can they still have consciousness while Goku and Vegeta are both hypnotized. " Dende said, shocked at the  
angry-looking tails.  
" Beats me. " Piccolo shrugged, " Maybe they're both just weird. "  
" I knew THAT already. " Dende retorted, then stood there for a moment, scratching his head.  
Piccolo turned around and headed back for the platform.  
" WHERE ARE YOU GOING! " Dende exclaimed, " PICCOLO! WAIT FOR ME! "  
" I've waited long enough! " Piccolo said as he stood on the platform. Dende quickly ran up after him, " POPO! " he  
turned to the genie, " The MICROPHONE! "  
Mr. Popo whipped around and presented Piccolo with a large black case, then opened it to reveal a small gold-plated  
microphone. Dende nearly fell over.  
" YOU NEED THAT BIG OF A CASE FOR THAT SMALL OF A MICROPHONE!! " he shouted.  
" Yes. " Piccolo smirked. Dende sweatdropped. Piccolo took the microphone and turned it on, " PEOPLE OF EARTH! THIS  
IS YOUR RULER SPEAKING! IF YOU HEAR ME I WANT YOU ALL TO RAISE YOUR HANDS! "  
" ... "  
" I SAID, "I WANT YOU TO RAISE YOUR HANDS"!! " Piccolo shouted again into the microphone, " ...uh oh. This isn't  
good. " he gulped.  
Mr. Popo glided across the stage and grabbed the microphone out of Piccolo's hands and sang into it, " PICCOLO SAYS  
TO WAVE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR LIKE YOU DO NOT CARE! " the genie sang loudly, then smiled to see the entire city-full of  
people doing so.  
Piccolo's jaw dropped to the floor.  
" NOW EVERY-BODY DO THE WAAVE! " Popo sang, " NOW LEFT TO RIGHT! NOW BACK TO FRONT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! " he laughed as  
the people obeyed each word, " Mr. Popo is quite enjoying THIS plot, Piccolo. "  
" GIVE ME THAT! " Piccolo snatched the microphone out of Popo's hands, " ALRIGHT! EARLTHINGS! "  
Vegeta's tail gave a loud attention-getting cough.  
" AND SAIYAJINS. " Piccolo gritted through his teeth, " _I_, THE RULER OF EARTH, WHO'S NAME IS _NOT_ MR. POPO, ORDERS  
YOU TO SALUTE ME, PICCOLO, THE TALL GREEN MAN IN THE CENTER OF THE STAGE! "  
" ... "  
" Oh for crying out loud! " he slapped himself on the forehead, " Popo, what were you doing that I am not? "  
" Uhh, Mr. Popo is not sure. " the genie scratched the side of his head.  
" URG! "  
" ...oh! " Dende gasped. Piccolo and Popo turned towards him, " Singing! Mr. Popo was singing his orders! That's the  
reason they wouldn't respond to Piccolo, because he was simply stating them. "  
Piccolo sweatdropped, " You mean I have to SING every order I give them in order for this stupid chant to WORK!? "  
Dende snickered, " Apparently. "  
" Well that's just great. " Piccolo grumbled, " I hate singing. " he muttered to himself, " PEO-PLE OF EARTH I WANT  
YOU TO SAL-LUTE ME, YOUR-NEW RU-LER! "  
Everyone in the crowd almost simultaneously lifted their right hands and saluted to the tall namek. Piccolo turned a  
pale green.  
" Oh crap this is not gonna be fun. " his bottom eyelid flinched.  
  
  
  
3 Weeks Later...  
" *YAWN*! " Piccolo yawned loudly as he got up from his nap. He had converted a room on the highest floor of Capsule  
Corp into a throne room. While for the first couple weeks ruling over the planet through song had been quite entertaining;  
watching his fellow warriors do the polka and square dance to name a few incidences; Piccolo had to admit, he was running out  
of ideas. That, and having to sing his every order was getting really REALLY annoying, " And my throat hurts. " and his  
throat hurts.  
" Goodmorning your highness. " Dende said sarcastically, opening the door to the room.  
" Hey Dende, where's Popo? " Piccolo asked.  
" Sock-hopping with the subjects. " Dende grumbled.  
" EEEEY! " Mr. Popo slid into the room, dressed up like the Fonz from "Happy Days", " Does Mr. Popo look snazzy or  
WHAT? "  
Piccolo grabbed one of his pillows, stuffed it through one ear so it was hanging halfway out the other, then took his  
second pillow and covered his face in it.  
" Is that a yes, or a no? " Popo asked Dende, who only sweatdropped.  
" Popo, where did you get that ridiculous outfit. " Piccolo said, muffled through his pillow.  
" Mr. Popo shares Piccolo magical power of changing the outfit he and other people are wearing into completely  
different costumes. " Popo explained. Piccolo instantly sat up, pulled the pillow out of his head, and ran over to the window  
to see the entire city wearing costumes of the same era as Mr. Popo while dancing to retro music coming out of two huge  
speakers Mr. Popo had set up on the platform. Piccolo tried his hardest to supress his urge to burst into laughter at the  
crowd; well, at the Z senshi anyway. He slowly opened the window and flew downward to the gang sock-hopping with each other.  
" No where did they go-- " he rubbed his chin curiously.  
" Where did who go? " Mr. Popo asked, floating down beside him.  
" Tweedle dee and tweedle dum. " Piccolo smirked.  
" OH! Son Goku and Vegeta-san. Mr. Popo finds them most entertaining, especially since they broke Mr. Popo's brand  
new satellite dish last Christmas and Mr. Popo has clearly decided that getting how Piccolo would say "revenge" is very sweet  
to Mr. Popo. "  
" Revenge? " Piccolo's eyes widened. He smirked, " Popo I never knew you had it in you--YEOW! " he yelped as a hand  
came out of the crowd and slapped Piccolo across the face, " Thanks Chi-Chi. " he grumbled at the woman, who was also  
obviously under the power of the chant but waving her arms in a way that if Piccolo hadn't floated out of her reach he would  
have been slapped across the face several times.  
" HAHAHAHAHA!! " Dende laughed at Piccolo from the window.  
" Hahahaha, neh. " Piccolo mocked them, then searched for the two saiyajins ki's and floated off in that direction.  
Upon finding them he nearly fell over, " WAH! "  
There were the two hypnotized saiyajins--breakdancing together. Piccolo stood there, gawking at them and wondering  
whether he would die from shock or laughter; or whether he would instantly die at all. Goku was wearing a pair of blue jeans,  
a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The unfortunate little ouji had on pink poodle skirt, white blouse, bobby-socks,  
and a small pink bow at the tip of his hair. There was a slightly larger one around Vegeta's tail; which was trying with all  
its might to rip the object off itself.  
" Popo you are truely evil. " Piccolo stiffled a chuckle in disbelief.  
" Mr. Popo thanks Piccolo for the compliment...I think. " Popo blinked.  
" Shame I don't have a camera. " Piccolo snickered.  
" Yes it-is a shAme that Pic-co-lo does not have a cam-er-a! " Mr. Popo sang. A random person appeared and handed the  
desired object to Piccolo.  
" Uhh, thanks. " the tall namek sweatdropped, then snapped several pictures of the saiyajin duo and placed them in  
his pocket, " You know Mr. Popo, as funny as this is, as funny as ALL of this is, " he pointed to the entire crowd, " I don't  
think it'll work out. "  
" WHAT?! " Dende shrieked from the window, flying down to meet the other two, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T THINK  
IT'LL WORK OUT!? THEY'RE ALL UNDER YOUR COMMAND! NO STONE LEFT UNTURNED! NO-- " he paused for a minute to laugh at the two  
dancing saiyajins, " --WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS! LOOK AT THEM ALL! YOU HAVE COMPLETE WORLD DOMINATION! HECK, VEGETA IS DANCING IN  
A POODLE SKIRT--IF THAT ISN'T PROOF YOUR HYPNO-SONG WORKED WHAT IS!! "  
" Yeah, but can you imagine if someone from Namek or any other planet saw all this? I'd be humiliated! Or worse! What  
happens when the next evil villain comes to 'destroy' the Earth! How am I gonna save it? By barking out show-tunes and have  
the Z team DANCE them to death? " Piccolo exclaimed.  
" ...oh. Oww, you've got a point. " Dende bit his lip, " But all the trouble we went through! " he protested.  
" All the trouble we went through isn't worth it if something like that happens. Besides, I'm getting tired of  
singing. And what's the point of ruling over the planet if ANYBODY who can hum a few bars can order my subjects around. "  
Piccolo sighed.  
" Oh come on, Piccolo, not just ANYBODY can-- "  
Piccolo turned Dende's head in the direction of Mr. Popo, who was now singing a horrid version of "The Twist" while  
half the crowd followed the genie's movements.  
" --point made. Come on Piccolo, I'll show you how to reverse the effects of the song. " Dende said flatly as he  
headed back into Capsule Corp.  
" You mean you can actually REVERSE it? " Piccolo grinned.  
" Sure, the eldest namek showed me how to do it. " Dende nodded.  
" Then how come _I_ didn't know this?! " Piccolo demanded.  
" Nail was a namekian WARRIOR, Piccolo. He didn't need to know any complex chants or spells like the rest of us. "  
" ...oh. " Piccolo blinked, " Well, let's get this over with! "  
  
  
" Oh-kay, now remind me WHY we're doing this from up here again? " Piccolo asked. He, Dende, and Mr. Popo were now  
back on Kami's lookout. Dende was holding a large loudspeaker infront of his mouth.  
" Because I don't want to be down there when they figure out who's behind this little plot. " he muttered, " OH! "  
Dende turned to Mr. Popo, " Mr. Popo, speaking of which, do you think you could change back everyone's clothes to normal?  
I'd have a lot of explaining to do if they all woke up like that. " he said sheepishly.  
" Alright...Mr. Popo shall change the clothes back on everyone...except those two adult-sized brats who ruined Mr.  
Popo's SATELLITE DISH!! " he shouted as (near) everyone's outfits were zapped back to normal, " You may proceed, Dende. "  
" Good. " Dende nodded, then shouted into the loudspeaker, " MAKKANEPSO LAPERRITO VENGATCHABO!! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Well, I'm done! " Dende grinned. Piccolo and Mr. Popo fell down animé style.  
" THAT'S IT!! THREE WORDS?!! THREE WORDS AND INSTANTLY *POOF* EVERYTHING'S BACK TO NORMAL!! " Piccolo exploded.  
" Yeah, pretty much. " Dende shrugged.  
" Ohhhh.... " Piccolo sweatdropped, groaning, " I can't believe this... "  
" Waste not, want not; Mr. Popo says. " the genie stated, " After all it is better to have ruled the Earth and lost  
than to have never ruled the Earth at all. "  
" Oh shut up Popo. " Piccolo said bluntly, wobbling back to the house.  
" Hey Piccolo! Where're you going? Don't you even want to check to see how the people are doing now that they're  
back to normal? " Dende called out to him.  
" I don't want to see another human for LONG TIME, Dende. " Piccolo grumbled as he entered his room.  
" And how long would THAT be? " Dende folded his arms.  
" Eh, 2, 3 weeks tops. " Piccolo shrugged it off. Dende fell over.  
Meanwhile Mr. Popo was busy looking at a map of the world, " HA! " he pointed to it, " JUST AS MR. POPO HAS  
SUSPECTED!!! THERE _IS_ _NO_ POPOLOVIA!! " he turned to the young Kami, " IS THERE, Dende? "  
Dende cocked an eyebrow at him, " ...what? "  
  
  
Meanwhile, back down on Earth...  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! " a group of the crowd in West City laughed loudly as two very confused  
characters looked around, the larger one holding the smaller one in dip.  
" Kakarrotto, how did we get out here and why is everyone pointing and laughing at us? " Vegeta asked cautiously  
as he looked around.  
Goku took one look at the ouji and burst into laughter himself, dropping Vegeta to the ground in the process,  
" AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! LITTLE VEGGIE YOU LOOK SO SILLY! "  
" Silly? " Vegeta glanced over at the his reflection in one of Capsule Corp's windows and shrieked, " AHH!! "  
the ouji lept to his feet and ran inside only to pause in the doorway and shake his fist at the sky, " CURSE YOU DENDE!! "  
he screamed, then locked himself inside. Goku laughing with the crowd, paused and looked down at his own outfit.  
" Ooh, lookin snazzy to-day. " the larger saiyajin grinned at his reflection, " I wonder where I got this from. And  
how long I've been wearing it. And what day is it? And are we having pasta for dinner? " he thought outloud as he took off  
the jacket to read the product's name brand, " PopoCo. Wow, Mr. Popo sells CLOTHES??..... " he grinned, " Who knew? "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
11:51 PM 10/2/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: *Whew* I didn't think I'd be able to fit this whole story in under 60KB for a second there.  
Vegeta: Well at least it's over and we can get back to what's REALLY important. ME. (big sparkily smile) [points to himself]  
Piccolo: (rolls his eyes) Oh brother, what a ham.  
Goku: (grins) I like ham!  
Chuquita: That you do, Son-san. As promised in the last Corner in "Veggie Wins?!" part 4 I will relay the summaries for all  
my new upcoming fics in this end Corner. But first I'd like to say that I have just seen all 3 of the dubbed Buu episodes I  
parodied in "You Gonna Eat That?". In order of which I thought were best dubbed goes from 275, 274, and finally 273.  
Piccolo: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Hey, they got better as they went along. And the cheek-to-cheek ki blast is funny no matter WHAT language you put  
it in. Best Funi quote would probably be from 275. "Son-kun: We make a great team. Veggie: AHH! STAY AWAY! NO MORE!!"  
Goku: Pair of golf shoes, $40. Nintendo Gamecube, $120. Veggie's freaked out reaction to me being all sweet and warm to him  
--priceless.  
Chuquita: (grins) Heh-heh. The worst Funi quote from these 3 eps has to be from the one I saw today. 273.  
"Veggie: Great galaxies--"  
Goku: --Batman! (giggles) Heeheehee.  
Chuquita: I laughed so hard when I heard dub Veggie say that. They also changed the joke Veggie made about that all their  
work would be in vain if Buu died from eating all this candy to a joke about how much food Son-kun eats and that Veggie'd  
rather be trapped in Buu's stomach than in Son's after one of his "feeding fests". At least I think it was "feeding fests".  
Personally I like "feeding frenzy" myself. That and the joke didn't make much sense in the dub cuz Veggie stuffs his face  
like a madman in the same scene when they're eating before the budokai. Today's episode revealed to me my assumption about  
Piccolo disliking the "little buddy" title is true after Goku asked him to perform the fusion with him. Son grins at him  
and Piccolo looks completely horrified.  
Piccolo: (dryly) My first thought was "Piccolo you moron, why didn't you save that stupid ouji when you had the chance!"  
Goku: (smiles) But it was NICE having you as my 'temporary little buddy', Piccy.  
Piccolo: (mockingly) HA!  
Vegeta: (glaring at Piccolo) Yes, TEMPORARY. ONLY temporary.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Piccolo: (to himself) Possessive, short little wack-job.  
Chuquita: Here are the summaries to the keywords (NOT titles) of the future fics I listed in the last story. Remember, the  
summaries are NOT final yet.  
king veggie "King Me!": Sick and tired of being only a prince, Veggie gets Goku to crown him king! With disastrous results!  
Being crowned king gives the little ouji unbelieveable new powers, such as the ability to warp time and space! Now Veggie  
has become bent on using his newfound powers to change Earth into a carbon copy of Bejito-sei! Will Goku and the others be  
able to stop him before he completely goes off his rocker? Will they be able to un-crown him in time? CAN you un-crown  
someone?  
piccy song: The story you just read.  
stopwatch: (I got this idea off a "Twilight Zone" episode) Summary: Veggie discovers a stopwatch that can literally stop  
time? The eager ouji decides to use this new weapon in his battle against Chi-Chi for Goku's servitude, but what happens  
when he accidentally breaks the watch while using it? Will Veggie be able to find someone to fix it? Will he be able to  
fix it himself? Or will the entire universe; with Veggie as an exception; be frozen in place forever!  
Chi-blind: Chi-Chi interupts Goku and Veggie during the worst possible time of their sparring match and ends up in the  
direct path of a solar flare. After a visit to Capsule Corp, Bulma is certain Chi-Chi has been permanently blinded. But is  
she right? Chi-Chi hopes not because Vegeta is using every chance he gets to drive her further and further to the brink of  
insanity? Will she lose her mind before she regains her vision? Find out!  
Christmas Special (Ji & Goggie): It's Christmas time and Vejitto's coming home for the holidays, but this time he's bringing  
a friend with him. After a Gogeta from an alternate timeline somehow ends up in h.f.i.l, Vejitto instantly brands him his  
little brother and decides to take him home to meet their parents. Meanwhile Veggie's experimenting with mistletoe, Goku's  
looking for the perfect gift, and Mirai gets to play Santa Claus! All this and more!  
Chuquita: (to Son) I'm planning on making this Christmas special more up-beat than last year's.  
Goku: (grins) That's great! Besides I love my little fusion-babies!  
Vegeta: (looking embarassed)  
Piccolo: So do I. (smirks)  
Vegeta: OH SHUT UP NAMEK!!  
Veggie-spell: Veggie makes a wish to Shenlong for Goku to become his servant-maid; saving him the trouble of having to create  
any more evil plots. But what happens when the wish backfires and Veggie finds himself on the opposite end of his and Goku's  
buddyship? Can the ouji deal with his new possessive and slightly manipulative servant-maid? Will he be able to somehow wish  
Goku back to normal? And what happens when Chi-Chi finds out?!  
GT my way: Veggie's got a clone, Goku's a kid, and Trunks and Goten are still up to their old pranks? What IS this?!  
A slightly tweaked GT parody of the first couple episodes, that's what! Obviously not willing to allow a chibi-nized Goku to  
go into deep space with merely Trunks and Pan; our favorite deep space specialist and saiyajin no ouji decides to stow away  
after them. Will Trunks and Pan drive each other crazy? Will Veggie's new 'potion' be able to change Goku back into his real  
age without even using the dragonballs? Will Chi-Chi ever be able to get out of her wheelchair to go stop him? Find out!  
episode re-run: Yet to be determined. I had planned to do a Movie 12 (if I ever get to see it) or another Buu episode parody.  
This one'll be put on hold till I figure out exactly WHAT I want to use it for. :)  
Veggie's Play: Unbeknownst to Veggie, Bura submitts a story the ouji wrote to a play contest--and wins! Will Veggie be able  
to rope Goku and the others into being in his play when they don't even know what it is he wrote about?? And what happens  
when Goku and Bura start messing with the script? Will the play turn out oh-kay? Will anyone even bother to pay the money to  
watch it? Find out!  
Uub-uddy/Veggie's revenge: NO ONE dumps the saiyajin no ouji as his little buddy and gets away with it. At least, that's what  
Vegeta thinks. After Goku takes off with Uub at the end of dbz, Veggie does some thinking, reflecting, and decides the best  
option would be to destroy Uub and regain the position he values so dearly. How is he planning on doing it? Will Veggie EVER  
leave Goku alone? Will Goku even find out what the ouji is up to? Find out!  
VegChi on the road: Takes place during that brief period in the Buu saga when Veggie, Goku, AND Chi-Chi were all in "other  
world". After arriving at Lord Enma's, Chi-Chi finds out that Goku isn't in heaven and decides to go on the hunt for him,  
WITH the help of Goku's newly dubbed guardian angel--none other than Veggie. Will the duo be able to find Goku before  
Chi-Chi's time is up and she has to head up to the 'great beyond' without him? Where IS Goku anyway? And what is VEGGIE doing  
with wings and a harp??! Find out!  
Maybe Veggie-drama "Kakay come back": This is a different kind of fic I've been thinking about. Why? Because it's a drama.  
That's right, not a comedy or a dramedy (half-n-half) A full fledged, probably 1 chapter at most, drama. Here's the (maybe)  
summary: Just because he said goodbye to you doesn't mean he said goodbye to me. When Goku got blown up during Cell's  
explosion, it hit Veggie pretty hard. But when Goku said his last goodbyes to all the Z senshi, Veggie wasn't there. The  
stubborn ouji, refusing to believe his peasant is gone forever, begins to stage a vigil infront of window in Capsule Corp's  
living room, certain Goku is coming back any day now, either for good or to even take him back to other world with him? How  
long will the ouji sit there before someone snaps him out of it? CAN anyone snap him out of it?  
Kaka Verson 1.0: (one of my more oddball ideas) After Veggie accidentally hits Goku too hard, causing 'Kakarrotto' to  
re-appear. However, Kakarrotto's last memory was at the age of 2. Will Veggie be able to kaka-sit this 'big baby' until  
Bulma is able to develop a way to bring Goku back, or will Goku be stuck in jumbo-sized diapers forever? And is Veggie  
willing to change them?  
Goku: (pales) THAT'S a bizzare "Kakarrotto returns" idea.  
Chuquita: Yeah, well, when you think about it it kinda makes sense. If you hit your head and thought you were someone else  
and then hit your head and were back to normal you wouldn't remember anything the second you did, would you?  
Goku: ... (confused) Run that by me again?  
Chuquita: Later, we still have 2 more summaries to do and I'm running out of space!  
veggie-memory-erase by Chi: (heh, another attack of the mind) Chi-Chi decides to 'test' out one of Bulma's new inventions  
and 'accidentally' erases every memory in Vegeta's head about Goku. Has she finally found a way to free herself and Goku  
from the Ouji's curse or will Goku's NEW relationship with the ouji be even worse than the last one? Has Chi-Chi just dug  
herself into a deeper hole? Will Veggie get his lil chunk of memory back? Find out!  
Veggieblanca: A casablanca parody. You heard right. (nods) I'm not planning to follow this parody word-by-word but instead  
by what I remember seeing the movie last year in journalism class. Which roles are the characters going to be in? And why  
haven't I mentioned the summary yet? More the main characters I have Veggie as the guy trapped in casablanca; Bura as the  
piano player (weird, but true); and Chi-Chi & Goku as the couple passing through on their escape from Paris to someplace  
else. The personalities won't change at all, and there's a surprise ending. :)  
Chuquita: (wipes the sweat off her forehead) And there you have it folks. The list of new fics and their current new  
summaries. Which one am I writing next? I'm not sure yet. You have a favorite then tell me in the review box; or e-mail  
me. (shrugs) Anyway I'll probably decide by Friday which one I've chosen to do next. Until then--  
Dende: [bolts onto the set] DUCK AND COVER!!! [pulls something off from under the desk and hurtles it into the air where  
it explodes into a purple gas]  
[Chu, Son, and Veggie are now all on the ground and very confused]  
Goku: WHAT WAS THAT???  
Mr. Popo: [bounces towards them; tied up] Mr. Popo tried to warn you earlier, but PICCOLO LOCKED MR. POPO IN THE CLOSET!!  
Piccolo: (whistling nervously)  
Goku: WHAT WAS THAT!! TELL ME WHAT WAS THAT!!!  
Dende: A hypno-bomb. Piccolo was planning to knock you all out cold so he could TAKE OVER THE STUDIO!! [points to Pic]  
Piccolo: (innocently) Who? ME??  
Chuquita: (grumbling) Just see if I let YOU in the Corner for a while.  
Piccolo: WHAT? I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!!  
Goku: (smiles and rolls his eyes) Sure, that's what they all say.  
Piccolo: (lamely) Et' tu, Son-kun.  
Goku: Bless you.  
Piccolo: (sweatdrops) I didn't sneeze.  
Goku: Goodbye then!  
Piccolo: Goodbye? What do you MEAN goodbye! [watches as the camera fades to black] HEY! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! SON!!  
Vegeta: AND WHAT ABOUT ME? WHERE WAS _MY_ ROLE IN THIS STORY? REALLY! MY ACTUAL ROLE! EVEN IN THE CORNER! LOOK AT THIS!  
[iris-es out on Veggie's head] DON'T LEAVE NOW! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!!  
Goku: (giggles) [screen is all black now] If I had a dollar for each time Veggie's called me Kakay, I'd be a millionare!  
Vegeta: (surprised) Really?  
Goku: No, silly, that was a lie! I don't know how many times you've called me that!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Does it matter?  
Goku: (cheerfully) Nope! (to audiance) Until the next story everybody!  
Vegeta: Whichever it might be... 


End file.
